As the popularity of wireless cellular data communications devices, and the demands made on them, continue to increase, network operators are constantly looking for ways to accommodate increasingly versatile mechanisms for communication between networks and portable communication devices, and manufacturers are constantly looking for ways to adapt their devices to use different communication mechanisms that may be provided by network operators.